From America to Japan
by firecrest
Summary: Teen stars from America come to Duel Academy. Two fun loving girls enter the Slifer Red dorms in order to help shake things up in this overly formal school. But what happens when they find out that it isn't all fun and games ON HOLD
1. Welcome Miyu and Marie

Author's note- Okay! I'm really going to try my best so please review even if you hate it. Sorry, I know that the Americans are the ones who have the Japanese names but please just try to go along with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh gx.

A large ship was sailing across the crystal blue sea. This ship wasn't large but HUGE. The ship had a whole town on it. It was heading to the one and only Duel Academy. On the ship were teen movie stars. Duel Monsters had not yet come out in America and was going to make its big debut soon. The show was going to be called Duel Monsters Gx. America was still thinking about making a school just to learn about card games.

One of the most popular stars that was on the ship was Marie Narita. She was at the edge of the boat looking out. She had red hair that was about three inches below her shoulders and gold eyes.

When the island came into sight, she was amazed.

_Wow_ she thought as she stared at it in disbelief. She then suddenly felt nervous.

"Isn't it amazing." She heard a familiar voice say. She turned and realized that it was Miyu Ono, another popular actress. She had dark brown hair that came down to her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Yeah it is!" Marie exclaimed.

Then on the speaker they heard the captain's voice.

"Welcome to Duel Academy please exit the ship in an orderly fashion."

Miyu and Marie looked over and there was a stampede of boys and girls racing to the exit and it didn't look like they were ready to stop anytime soon.

"Yikes!" Miyu said shocked "Run!"

They then sprinted as fast as they could screaming.

"To get an idea of what this school is like, we are going to put you in the different dorms." said one of the directors.

When they finally got to the island they were assigned their dorm rooms and given their uniforms. Since they were last off the ship after being trampled, Marie and Miyu were assigned to the Slifer Red dorms. So they were on their way.

Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, Zane, Chazz, and Atticus were all running to the docks but were too late to see the movie stars because they were already in their dorms.

"Aw. We missed them." Jaden said in an upsetting tone.

"Yes but there are two actresses in your dorm." said a man still at the dock.

"That's perfect!" Jaden exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yeah really perfect and this is why you dragged me out of bed." Chazz said sarcastically.

"I can introduce you to them." said the man.

"That'd be great." said Jaden.

"But who are you?" Zane asked.

"I am one of the directors of Duel Monsters Gx, Mr. Sato" the man announced proudly.

"Yes I have watched some of your work and I have to say that they are good." Bastion said with his know-it-all stance.

"Yeah you're the one who makes all of those romance movies right?" Atticus asked trying to look smart.

"Yes now follow me." Mr. Sato directed.

The gang then followed the man to the Slifer dorm. They then saw Miyu.

"Hello" Mr. Sato called out.

Miyu turned around.

"Hi!"

"Miyu, I would like you to meet Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale" breath, cough, cough,"Chazz Princeton, and Bastion Misawa.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Miyu Ono."

She's really pretty thought Syrus.

Mr. Sato looked around.

"Where's Marie?"

Miyu thought for a second.

"Um in her room I think."

The gang all headed up to Marie's room. The door was wide while she was straightening her hair. She then noticed everyone's reflection.

She put her straightener on a cloth and turned around.

"What are you" her sentence was cut off when a flame suddenly came out from her straightener.

"Fire!!!!" she exclaimed as she did some kind of ninja back flip. She grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the fire but also everyone in the room.

Everyone had a vain popping out of their head except Jaden who looked like he was having fun.

"Uh Whoops" Marie said with a sweat drop down her head.

Authoresses note: I hope you guys liked it so far! Like I said before, review! Next time, I'll get into their personalities and put more dialogue in next time.

I am thinking about pairings so you can vote!

Marie X ????

Miyu X ????

Hmmm I guess I'll do a preview:

Miyu: Next time! Wow this place is so big and peaceful.

Marie: Well not for long if Rin Sasaki is coming.

Miyu don't miss out next chapter! Tune in to see what happens!


	2. Hidden Hatred

Authoress note: Alright, time to go on. Please review.

Marie and Miyu were both sitting outside of the school quietly studying until Miyu suddenly stood up and closed her book. She then slammed the book on the ground startling Marie.

"I don't get it!" Miyu cried.

A sweat drop then rolled down Marie's head as she smiled in embarrassment from all of the people staring.

"It makes no sense! Why do you have to wait one turn to activate a trap card but can activate a spell at almost anytime!

"Um those are just the rules." Marie explained.

"Well these rules are stupid." Miyu said kicking the book

There was a banquet held for the movie stars. Miyu wore a long black silk dress. As for Marie she didn't go. She told Miyu that she was sick even though it was a lie. Marie was lying in her bed staring out the window. Guilt came over her when she remembered how sad Miyu looked. She looked at her reflection in the window.

"But what does she care." Marie whispered to herself.

Flash Back

(After everyone got cleaned up after Marie sprayed them with a fire extinguisher and they all got acquainted.)

"So Marie what part are you going to play in the T.V. show?" Bastion questioned.

"What T.V. show?" Marie asked.

Everyone fell over anime style.

"Oh you mean Duel Monster GX? I am the main character's sister." Marie said rubbing the back of her head.

End Flash Back

_They probably think bad of me _Marie thought _they'll leave me just like everyone else_.

Marie then fell asleep.

Marie was dreaming. She was running through a black tunnel that never ended.

"Don't you get it? They hate you!" she heard a voice say.

"No, they're my friends" she cried.

"Friends? You don't have any friends. You're worthless! Life is like this tunnel! It's every person for themselves! It's a dark cold place and no one cares about you!"

"No!" Marie screamed as she woke up to see Miyu.

"Marie are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep" Miyu said in a worried tone.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about. I was having a great dream." Marie said acting kind of nervous.

The next day, was their day at Duel Academy. They were in their Slifer red uniforms and were running as fast as they could.

"Hey you guys. Good morning." They heard a voice say they turned to see Jaden running next to them.

"Jaden, right? You slept in today too?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, but you two know that on the first day you have to be on time right?"

Marie and Miyu turned to each other.

"Crap" they exclaimed at the same time as they ran faster.

They both got in the door right when the bell rang.

"Yes" Miyu whispered.

As for Jaden, he ran in after the bell rang so Crowler handed him a detention.

"Oh come on!"

The two girls giggled and went to their seats.

Throughout the classes, it seemed as if the teachers gave them special treatment. Dr. Crowler was especially mean to Jaden and the other Slifers but treated Marie and Miyu as if they were queens.

After school, they were sitting outside and it seemed as though Miyu had finally got the hang of Duel Monsters until Marie gave her an Effect Monster card. It had a VERY LONG effect in tiny print and with words Miyu's brain couldn't even understand.

"What the heck is this supposed to mean?!?" she screamed.

Marie started blushing when everyone around them started whispering things.

"And you just let her embarrass you like this Narita?" they heard a calm voice say behind them.

Marie glared at the only person who called her by her last name, Rin Sasaki

He has had blonde hair in a skater boy form and gold eyes the same color as Marie's..

"Hey leave them alone!" a person commanded.

Marie turned and got a feeling of hate. It was the voice from her dream.

Authoress note: Who is the voice? Vote on who! Still looking for couples!

Preview:

Miyu: Marie and I have always been best friends but lately she's been acting like she can't tell me anything.

Marie: That guy…. I hate him but why? I have never hated anyone before.

Miyu: Marie! Please tell me what's wrong.


	3. Who's Soulja Boy?

Authoress note: Sorry, I've been really busy with a lot of tests and homework and projects. But anyways to get an idea of what I got the characters from: I've kind of got them from a show called kodocha (yes I know weird name). It is really fun to watch so you can look up pictures on Google. Just try to picture them older.

Marie Sana Kurata (without the pigtails)

Miyu Fuuka

Rin Akito Hayama

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx or Kodocha **

Rin turned to be face to face with an Obelisk Blue.

"It's it's……uh"

Rin just looked at him for second until he scowled.

"Whatever." He said walking away.

Marie forgot her feelings of hate for a while and ran up to him.

"Thanks…..err….uh….Absol."

Miyu elbowed her in the stomach and whispered to her.

"That's a Pokemon! How on earth can you mix a guy up with a Pokemon?"

Marie shrugged.

"It's Atticus." He corrected.

"Okay bye." Marie said remembering her hatred.

OOOOOOOOOO

Later that night was the welcoming party for the new kids.

The DJ came up on stage

"I hope we can welcome our new American guests with this song."

"No not this song!" Marie screamed as she started dancing. It wasn't only her but everyone from America started dancing.

**(yoouuuuuu!!!)  
soulja boy tell em  
ayy i got this new dance fo yall called tha Soulja Boy  
(yuaaaaaa!!!)  
u gotta punch den crank back three times from left 2 right  
(aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yuuuuaaaaaa!!!)  
**

**Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
den Super Man Dat OHH  
Now watch me Yuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch meYuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me Yuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me Yuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

Soulja Boy Up In This OHH  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
den Super Man Dat OHH  
Now watch me Yuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch meYuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me Yuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me Yuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy up In This OHH  
Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock  
Super Man Dat Hoe  
Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop  
Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock  
Jocking On Them Haterz Mayn  
When I Do Dat Soulja Boy  
I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Thang  
(Now Yuuuaaaa)  
I'm Jocking on yo  
And If We Get To Fightin  
Den im runing in the street  
You Catch Me At Yo Local Party  
Yes I Crank It Everyday  
Haterz Get Mad Cuz  
I Got Me Some Bathin Apes

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
den Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now watch me Yuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch meYuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me Yuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me Yuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
den Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now watch me Yuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch meYuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me Yuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me Yuaaaaaaaa  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

I'm Bouncin On My Toe  
Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe  
I'ma Pass It To Arab  
[Crank Dat Soulja Boy lyrics on He Gon Crank it up for sho (sho)  
Haterz Wanna Be Me  
Soulja Boy, I'm The Mane  
They Be Lookin At My Neck  
Sayin Its da rubberband man (man)  
Watch Me Do It (Watch Me Do It)  
Dance (Dance)  
Lean'N To (Lean'N To)  
Nope,ba You Can't Do It Like Me  
Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me  
Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me  
Man That Shit Was Ugly

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now I Leave YOOOUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now I Leave YOOOUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now I Leave YOOOUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now I Leave YOOOUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now I Leave YOOOOUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now I Leave YOOOUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now I Leave YOOOUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now I Leave YOOOUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

All too clean off in dis hoe  
Watch me crank it watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat roosevelt den supa soak dat hoe(yooouuu)  
supa soak dat hoe(supa soak dat hoe)  
supa soak dat hoe(supa soak dat hoe)  
supa soak dat hoe(supa soak dat hoe)  
supa soak dat hoe(supa soak dat hoe)

All too fresh off in dis bitch  
Watch me shuffle watch me jig  
Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy  
Den supaman dat bitch(yooouuu)  
supaman dat bitch(supaman dat bitch)  
supaman dat bitch(supaman dat bitch)  
supaman dat bitch(supaman dat bitch)  
(ahhhhhhhhhhhhh YOOOUUUU)

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now I Leave YOOOUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now I Leave YOOOUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now I Leave YOOOUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now I Leave YOOOUUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now I Leave YOOUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now I Leave YOOOUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now I Leave YOOUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now I Leave YOOUUU  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

(YOOOUUUUU)

(Ahhhhhhhhhh YOOUUUUU)

All of the poor Japanese people could only watch in horror. Some were shielding their eyes from the madness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Even later that night………

Marie was lying in her bed just thinking about the day until Miyu walked in with paint.

"Alright this place needs to be redone by myself and you." She said while handing Marie a can of paint.

"You do that wall while I do this one" Marie said while jumping up and grabbing a paint brush.

Suddenly……

**It's Hamtaro time**

**(Hamster sounds)**

**Hamtaro, when we work together it's much better.**

"Oh my cell phone is ringing." Marie threw her paintbrush down and ran to her cell phone.

"That's your ring tone?" Miyu asked while Marie seemed happy while talking to someone.

Marie's phone call:

"Hey Marie, its Jaden."

"Hi Jaden, How did you get my phone number?"

"Uh funny story but that's beside the point. I challenge you to a duel!"

"A what?"

"You know a duel."

"Jaden I don't understand."

"A game of duel monsters!"

"Oh alright"

"Meet me at 2:00 am and get your game on"

"Is that your catchphrase or something?"

"Yup"

"Well maybe you can consider changing it just please never say that again."

"Fine, see ya"

"Bye."

HANGS UP

"Who was that Marie?" Miyu asked.

"Jaden challenged me to a duel."

"A what?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress note: Was that good? But anyway does anyone have any considerations for Miyu. I have no clue if I should just keep her single. Anyway review please!

Preview-

Marie: Something seems familiar. What's happening?

Miyu: What do you mean? This is our first time coming here.


	4. Dueling For Memory

Authoress note- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I got an 88 on a test today and I thought I got a 100. Don't you hate that? O well. I made all of Marie's cards up and Atticus' cards are Darkness'/Nightshroud. This chapter will kind of be more serious. Hope you like it.

OOOOOOOOO

Marie and Miyu were both walking into the arena. Marie was getting nervous.

"I thought we weren't allowed in here."

"Oh please Marie. We're their honored guests. What are they going to do? Kick us out?"

"Hey guys."

They looked up and saw Jaden and the gang.

"hi." They both said.

"Ready to get-"Jaden caught himself. "Ready to play duel monsters?" He asked looking annoyed.

"Um sure let's go Jaden!" Marie said.

"I'm not your opponent though."

"Then who is?" Miyu asked wanting to go to bed.

Jaden turned around and pointed to Atticus.

"Oh ok then let's play."

"Alright but I need to give ya something." Atticus told Marie while looking through his bag.

Everyone just looked at him as he pulled out all different looking items.

"I found it!" he held up a deck of cards.

"Will you play with this deck, Marie?"

"Um alright."

"Wait!" Miyu jumped in front of Atticus. "What if that deck is just a bunch of crappy cards? Just so you can win!"

"I wouldn't do that! Just take them."

Marie took the deck and put it in her duel disk while Atticus did the same. They both drew two cards.

"Atticus."

"Yeah?"

"I can't read Japanese."

"I think you can figure it out."

Marie drew her sixth card and looked at all of the cards in her hand closely until she finally picked one.

"I play this in attack position."

A Fairy-like girl came from a light in the ground. She had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. It had 1700ATK and 1500DEF.

"Then I lay two cards face down and end my turn."

"Hmm so do you like Emerald light fairy, Marie?"

"Why are you so obsessed with this deck?'

"No reason but anyway my turn."

Atticus drew and smiled.

"I summon Red Eyes Black Chick and activate its special ability to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon and then by sending Red Eyes to the graveyard, I can summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon."

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared on the field with 2400ATK and 2000DEF.

"Thanks to its special ability, it gains 300 attack points for each dragon monster in my graveyard."

Darkness Dragon's attack then rose to 3000.

OOOOO

(In the arena seats.)

"He isn't even holding back at all for this beginner!" Bastion said staring at the dragon.

"Yeah." everyone said in unison.

OOOOO

"Now go and attack Darkness dragon!"

"I activate a trap card!"

One of her cards then came up and destroyed darkness dragon.

"Uh was that bad? What did I just do?"

"Well it's bad for me but not for you. You just activated Mirror Force and that destroys all of my attack position monsters."

"Ohhhhhhh"

OOOOOO

"Hey you kids!"

They all looked up and saw security guards.

"Crap! They all said and ran al the way back to the Slifer dorm.

OOOOOO

Marie walked up to Atticus.

"Thanks for a good game even though we couldn't finish it.'

"You're Welcome."

Marie yawns

"Good night."

Marie and Miyu both walked back up to their rooms.

OOOOOO

Alexis walked up to Atticus.

"Atticus, why did you ask Marie to use that deck?"

Everyone gathered around.

"Well-"

Authoress note: Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun DUUN Haha I think it might get more serious but I'll try not to make it. Please review!

Preview:

Miyu: This Jaden guy is getting annoying. I mean he talks about things like how he met Syrus at Acme one day and a whole lot of other pointless stuff.

Marie: Why am I addicted to this place?

Miyu: Next time: The truth behind Marie!


	5. The truth

Authoress note- It had been so long but I'm going to try and continue it just for the people who like it so far so enjoy

Authoress note- It had been so long but I'm going to try and continue it just for the people who like it so far so enjoy!!

Disclaimer- I do not own yugioh!

--

"And that's how it happened." Atticus concluded

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Wow that's ruff. So is there anyway we can help?" Jaden asked eager to hear the response.

Atticus just put his head down.

"Well it's obvious that all we have to do is keep on doing what Atticus started." Bastion answered but even looked unsure.

"Wow Atticus, you never told me any of that." Alexis said sounding more like a little sister than serious.

"Alright then we're all in this together?" Atticus looked up and everyone shook their heads in agreement.

--

Later, the next day, everyone was pumped to give it all they got. They waited eagerly while in class staring at the door. They were waiting for Marie. The bells rang and everyone fell over anime style in response.

--

When everyone came out of school they all rushed to the Slifer dorms to see why both Marie and Miyu were out that day and so early in the year. They finally got there only to find Miyu and Marie covered in paint with different colors splashed on the walls the problem was the two main colors were pink and purple.

Jaden and Syrus were horrified.

"This is a BOYS dorm we can't have those colors on our wall!" Jaden burst out pretty angrily.

"Yeah we have the rights to this dorm!" Syrus continued.

"Well there are girls living here now so we're keeping it." Marie screamed back.

"But…" Jaden fought back.

"I really like these colors!" Miyu said cheerfully

"Wellll alright but just for now" Jaden answered completely calm while blushing.

Alexis just stared at the two with almost an evil stare.

"BACK ON TOPIC!" Alexis interrupted

"Oh yeah" Jaden turned to the two

"Why weren't you guys in school today?"

"There was school today?" Miyu and Marie said at the same time while looking at each other. Everyone once again fell down over their stupidity.

"I think that was even stupider than Jaden! Are you so freakin crazy that you can't use a calendar and comprehend that it says it is SATURDAY we are off on Sunday what don't you get? You are just two stupid Americans that don't even know how to put paint on right. Go HOME we don't need you here and we sure don't want you. You only bring trouble to us all and we already have Jaden so why don't you just leave! " Chazz yelled to them both.

Marie just stood there so angry that she couldn't speak while fire was surrounding her.

Well…….Miyu just burst into tears. Marie was just about to pound Chazz for all of that until.

BAM

Jaden punched Chazz so hard that he fell down the stairs and he fell hard. So hard that he was unconscious. Everyone just looked at Jaden all of them shocked while they all tiptoed out of there.

--

"Jaden got pretty upset. Don't you think?" Syrus asked out of bordom.

Everyone just nodded

"I think I know why they didn't go to school today. I did some research and found out that in America, they don't go to school on Saturday or Sunday."

"Ohhhhhhh" everyone said in unison

--

On Monday, Chazz had a band aid on his right cheek where Jaden hit him. He actually felt bad about what he said so he ran up to Marie.

"Hey I'm S-"

But Marie of course punched him on his left and so hard that he got slammed against the tree and fell down.

Marie just turned her nose up and started to walk away until once again Rin was standing there.

"Y-y-yyou're in Obelisk!?" Marie exclaimed

"Yeah I didn't get caught in the crowd so I got here first."

Rin then just walked up to Chazz who was still unconscious on the grass.

Marie just looked at him.

"WHAT?" Marie asked annoyed.

"You…….." Marie stood there and looked serious while staring back at Rin.

"Punch like a man."

Marie fell over anime style.

"What did you just say?"

"Well I can see why after all you do eat like one. Your stomach is never-ending."

Marie went to go hit him until she saw Chancellor Sheppard walk by. She quickly put her arm around Rin like a friend while she started whistling.

"Oh you're good" Marie said competitively.

--

Later, it was midnight and Miyu and Jaden were stuck at the school because neither one of them completed their homework.

Jaden was talking about duel monsters like there was no tomorrow.

Miyu just sat there looking interested.

Miyu(THINKS) I am NEVER skipping homework again.

--

Authoress note- Hope you liked it!

Preview

Marie: Rin is actually a good guy.

Miyu- I think he likes you but let's talk about my love life! It's horrible!

Marie: I guess you do have more problems but wait who does this Atticus guy think he is?

Miyu: Next time: School Just Got Harder!


	6. School Just Got Harder

"That's how we're goin to win

"That's how we're goin to win. Got it?"

Marie was huddled in a circle with a few girls and boys from Duel Academy.

"Okay one, two, three BREAK!"

It was Marie's team against Miyu's in a practice match for tryouts since they wanted their own soccer team to coach. But nothing was worth this embarrassment since everyone was pretty skinny with no muscles AT ALL.

"I guess they were so focused on being good at the card game, that they didn't have time to play sports." Miyu whispered to Marie who just sighed.

After an hour of practice, Miyu and Marie gave up.

They both plopped down on the ground and reached for some water.

"I have a better idea." Marie stood up.

"We'll throw a party. You know, a wild high school party."

Miyu practically spit her water out.

"There is no way that will work! They're all a bunch of suck-ups who would rat us out the second we suggested it."

"Yeah you're right."

Just then Alexis approached them. She seemed almost cold to Miyu as she sat next to Marie.

"Hey girls!!" Alexis screamed. She had probably intended to try to make them fell at home but instead it scared the crap out of them.

Marie's watch started to beep.

"Oh look we have to go to rehearsal……Okay bye."

They got up as fast as they could and ran away. Not only was Alexis smart, she also knew how to gossip and she was good at it. If she had heard about the wild high school party then they would be in some big trouble. Even if it was mean of them to just ignore her.

After rehearsal was over, they went crazy with invitations to the party. All of the stars and most of the DA students were invited. Even Chazz and Rin got invitations. Marie rented a house out on the ship. While Miyu took care of the snacks. The party was approaching quickly until three nights before the party, Miyu sat straight up in the middle of the night. Marie turned the light on.

"What's the matter?"

"Da…..da"

Marie somehow understood they turned to each other.

"DATES!!"

"We can't throw a party and not have dates. That would be humiliating."

"But if we start asking now people will know we waited until the last minute." Marie cryed.

Right when the clock turned 8 Miyu went to her phone book and called every guy in it…..they all had dates or came up with an excuse.

"I'm Screwed!!" she screamed.

While that was going on Marie went out and flirted with every guy that passed by. They all ignored her.

"Stupid over obsessed card playing idiotic boys. I hate the guys here. I hate them!!"

Chazz was just about to approach Marie for an apology but decided it was a very wrong time to do it. But Rin was watching from a seat and was the only person to have the guts to approach Marie.

Meanwhile back at the Slifer dorms, Miyu walked out of her room and met with a depressed Jaden. He almost looked like a puppy. Miyu had a feeling she was going to regret this but she did it anyway.

"Hey what's wrong"

Jaden looked up in the hey-somebody-cares look.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you and uhh…..uh"

Miyu couldn't stand what she was doing.

"Will you take me to the party?" she asked him emotionlessly.

Jaden looked up and smiled.

"Sure I mean if you want."

"Okay pick me up at eight."

Marie looked at Rin almost about to walk away. He whispered.

"You forgot about a date for the party? I'll go with ya."

Marie was sort of freaked out. She didn't hate Rin but did she LIKE him? She knew him since middle school and nothing about him made her want to LIKE him.

"Uhhh" Marie was about to answer when suddenly a guy came out of nowhere.

"I'll duel you for the date."

The light was blinding Marie. She could barely see his face. When she got her sight back, she saw him.

ATTICUS RHODES………..WHAT!? NOW she was confused.

Authoress Note: Sorry this chapter is sort of a setup for the next one so please be patient.

Preview

Marie- When will this nightmare end??

Miyu- I don't even like him!! you can keep him!!

Next time: The Party From Hell


	7. The Party of Fire

The idea of the duel really creeped her out

Authoress Note: Alright now that I'm trying to finish my stories a little faster. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it since I'm trying to give the actual characters of the show more lines now that the story is actually starting now.

--

The idea of the duel really creeped her out. After all, Rin was mean to her and Atticus….. well she just met him and he was nice to her but c'mon. Marie was trying to comprehend what was happening until Miyu approached her.

"Awww it's so sweet."

Marie could only look at her she was just so shocked. As monsters flew past them attacking Atticus and Rin.

"This isn't good." Marie thought.

Just then Marie heard rattling but wasn't fast enough to yell a warn her when BAM a cart full of basketballs hit Miyu with full force from behind."

Alexis came up to them.

"sorry I guess it slipped out of my hands. I'll be more careful."

"Stupid jealous beep." Miyu started whispering to herself.

Just then a volleyball came and WHAM! Hit Miyu right in the face.

That girl Jasmine ran over.

"Sorry I guess I hit it too hard."

As Jasmine walked away, Miyu cracked.

"What does she have every girl in this school against me or something?"

Marie turned to see the duel was over but not because someone won. It was because Crowler figured out why they were dueling.

"There is no party to bring a date to anyway! Dueling for such a matter is so disrespectful!"

Marie and Miyu heard him and silently tiptoed away.

--

It was the night of the party and Marie still didn't have a date. Since for the past couple of days, she was avoiding Rin and Atticus. It would be weird going to the party with either of them and she didn't want to hurt their feelings if she had to choose. She then thought of Miyu going with Jaden since she was desperate. Could Marie do the same thing?

She was going in a red dress and flat shoes. She had to look her best if she didn't have a date.

Please Review!!


End file.
